


You Fill Up My Senses

by joyfulsoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, help them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsoda/pseuds/joyfulsoda
Summary: Byakuya Togami just can't seem to keep his mind off of the rowdy red-head Leon Kuwata.They've graduated and, although they attend the same college as most of their peers, they rarely see each other.So why would his thoughts not leave him?Why did Leon fill his senses?What was going on?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Restless.

The thought had been bothering him for quite some time now.  
As Byakuya Togami laid in his bed one autumnal evening, hands folded on his chest as he attempted to sleep, he couldn't help but shake the presence of someone on his mind.  
Why had his thoughts been this persistent?  
They had known each other for years at this point, and when they had graduated from Hope's Peak, the nagging thoughts had only become more of a daily annoyance.  
It wasn't like Leon Kuwata was anything special either, especially compared to his own achievements with the Togami brand.  
Kuwata was practically a peasant to him.  
A pauper with whom he had no business.  
He lifted his fingers to his mouth and began to bite on his nails without much thought.  
If Leon wasn't special, then... why did he fill up so much of his headspace? What was it about that man?  
He groaned and sat up in bed, squinting as he looked out of the window to the side of his bed. The moonlight was bright and granted its gentle glow unto the heir's bedsheets.  
The king-sized bed seemed awfully empty with just him in it.  
How long had he felt this way?  
How long had his sleeping arrangements seemed bare?  
He gripped at the fabric beneath his bony fingers, unsure of the answers to both questions.  
He had never been unsure. Everything in his life was calculated and done with a purpose to achieve a predicted effect. So then, why now was his mind failing him? Why was his head so completely full of this dumbass redheaded jock?  
He threw his bedsheets off of his body, swung his legs over the edge of his bed, took a robe from his wall as he slipped slippers onto his feet, and walked to the arm chair near his fireplace with his phone in hand. He flipped a switch to turn the electric fireplace on, and sat in the chair with a huff.  
He scrolled through his contacts, a dry expression on his face per usual, and stopped as he got to his desired destination. Byakuya pressed the call button and held it to his ear.  
It was only midnight. He would respond.  
A gruff voice answered the phone. "Eh? Togami? What's up with you calling in the middle of the night, did someone piss on your car and now you need to borrow mine?"  
"No, Mondo. I cannot _believe_ you would even begin to think that. Listen. I need to know everything you know about Leon."  
"Kuwata?"  
"Yes, dumbass. I don't know any other Leon."  
"Look man, it's late, I'm not exactly firing on all cylinders right now... Maybe I can fill you in on him tomorrow?"  
"If you make it tonight and tell me everything, I will give you thirty thousand yen."  
Togami was met with silence, then a sigh, and finally the response he had been looking for.  
"Alright. Just let me make some coffee."

* * *

As Byakuya heard Mondo shuffling about on the other end of the phone, he stared into the crackling fire on the wall. The colors danced across his vision, the shades of jubilant orange casting light wherever it could. It almost reminded him of the man on his mind.  
No, scratch that, it definitely did.  
How could it not? The colors of the fire were the same as his hair, and the way it danced in the pit caused him to reminisce over Leon's pure, fiery energy.  
He heard a voice saying his name from a place that was somewhere else. He wasn't paying attention to the phone. With a smooth, tired smile, he answered, "Yes, Leon?"  
"Wha- What? Byakuya, you moron, it's me. I made my coffee. What did you wanna know?"  
Ah.  
It had been his imagination. He was on the phone with Mondo, not Leon. He grimaced at himself, embarrassed to have made such a mistake. Why had he even answered like that, anyways? Leon didn't make him smile, he made him confused. He held his head in his hand and sighed.  
"You alright, man? I'm gonna be pissed if you're getting tired now. I just finished making my cup!"  
"No, I'm okay. I apologize for not calling you by the correct name, I was just lost in thought."  
A bit of silence from the other end.  
"Uh huh. Yeah, sure. Anyways, answer my question. Whaddya wanna know? Better make it snappy, Leon's gonna be back soon. Taka and I hung out today at the dorm, so Leon was nice enough to leave us be for a few hours. Don't know where he's gone, but he'll probably be coming back soon, so I'd hurry it up if I-"  
"Well, why didn't you say that before?! Good grief, you're an _idiot_ ," Byakuya snapped into the phone, his frown and disappointment practically audible. "Okay, here. Tell me about what he likes to do. Tell me about any little secrets he has. Tell me about what his daily schedule is like, and how he is with reacting to unexpected things occurring in his day-to-day life."  
"That it?"  
"I'll come up with more questions to ask. Start answering those ones first."  
"Alright. He likes to come back to the dorm and jam out after his classes. I'm not normally here to witness it, though, since I'm usually at the gym trying to avoid having my eardrums burst. He likes to fuck around with shit in the mini-kitchen sometimes. He's getting good at making legitimate meals now, I think he's taking some online course or some shit. Says it's not healthy to only eat ramen like most other college kids do. Uh... what else..? Huh. I can't really think of much else. I haven't spent as much time as I'd like to with the guy. He's usually out like a light when I get home most weekdays, or he's not back until I'm getting up on weekends. Actin' kinda odd, to be honest with you. Anyways, uh..? Secrets? I dunno man, I wouldn't feel too hot just blurting out embarrassing things about him..."  
Togami grunted, "Just tell me. I'm paying you, remember? It doesn't have to be earth-shattering. Just things that are... cute, I suppose."  
"Cute?"  
"You heard me, and don't take that the wrong way. Just because he does something cute doesn't mean that he's cute." Byakuya scoffed, crossing his ankle over his knee as he leaned into the back of his chair. "Go on. We don't have all night."  
"Whatever. Erm... he reads those super hot chick magazines? Not sure what that's all about. Doesn't seem into it, though. Not like he used to be in high school, anyways, which is also kinda weird." Mondo sipped his coffee, the sound audible over the phone. "He's totally taken dick pics and sold them for extra cash. Walked in on him once. Looked super embarrassed about it, but I told him not to sweat it. Uh..? He's trying to start a band with those upperclassmen Ibuki and Kazuichi. I think he tried to ask Sayaka to do vocals, but she said no." Mondo chuckled. "He kinda just shrugged and turned away which got her all worked up because 'I'm your ex, you should be begging for me to come and help!' Ah... he wasn't takin' any of that shit though, good for him. He might be askin' another one of the upperclassmen to play the drums, though, and havin' Ibuki take vocals while he snags lead guitar. Kazuichi doesn't wanna give up the bass guitar, or so I've heard." With another laugh, Mondo continued, "His schedule is usually pretty rock-solid, surprisingly enough. He's late to a lot of things, but he doesn't skip class and usually gets his work done in a few hours so he can free up the rest of his schedule. He's a pretty go-with-the-flow kinda guy, though, if I do say so myself... Oh, fuck."  
Togami had listened to Mondo intently throughout the entire call, and hearing him grow a bit distressed made him sigh internally. "Is that Leon?"  
"Yeah, he just walked through the door, I think. I hear his stupid belt jangling. Hold on."  
Mondo set the phone down, presumably on a table, while he went to go and greet his roommate. Byakuya held the phone close to his ear. Most of their conversation was muffled and a bit muted, but he was able to pick out a few words. They were largely insignificant, though, and Byakuya found himself taken aback by how much he cared to know what they were talking about. It's not even as if they were gossiping. All he could hear were bits of friendly teases and the general "what's up?"s that the two shared.  
Mondo had picked up the phone again, and put it to his ear. "Alright, man, gotta go. I'll text tomorrow or something about the payment, alright?"  
"You don't need to make it sound like a drug deal, Mondo, I'm just paying you for your help. Which, by the way, you haven't given me all of my requested information yet."  
"Ugh, yeah, I know. Why do I gotta tell you, though?"  
From over the line, Byakuya heard Leon's voice faintly call out, "Who're you on the phone with, dude? It's like, one in the morning, I think."  
The voice made his heart skip a beat.  
The grittiness from what was undoubtedly a night out at a club was present in the normally smooth tenor tones.  
"Mondo."  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell Leon to call me. I'll pay you a third, but I can take things from here."


	2. A Call?

Byakuya wanted him to call? That wasn't something anyone regularly heard. Although he was curious as to what was really up, Leon agreed nonetheless. "Yeah, that's fine. Tell him I'm only gonna be able to be on the phone for a little, though... I've got a few tests tomorrow that I can't miss," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. He flopped back onto his bed and asked, "What does he even want, do you know?"  
"Nah. I think he's just drunk on tiredness and is gettin' curious about people he doesn't see twenty-four seven, haha." As Mondo sleepily shuffled out of the kitchen, mug of barely-drank coffee in hand, he continued, "You guys should hang out. Catch up. You've been curious about how he's doing, too."  
"What? No I haven't."  
Mondo raised a brow.  
Leon sighed. "Alright, yeah, I've been wondering about how Lemonhead's been doing. Just don't see him around a lot anymore, though. He usually eats in the cafeteria the same time we do, but besides that? Haven't heard from him." Leon pulled his phone out, turning his body in an odd way to get to his back pocket. "Maybe it'll be nice to talk to him..." He smiled at his phone as the facial recognition unlocked it.  
"You're smiling at your phone. What's going through your head right now?"  
Leon shot up in his bed. "Huh? Nothing. It's just like you said, I just wanna catch up." When he looked over to Mondo, he was met with a doubtful expression. "Yeah, right," the biker muttered. "Look, I gotta go to bed. You want this coffee?"  
"Eh. Not a fan. Aftertaste is bad in my mouth."  
Mondo shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, then. Guess I'm drinking cold coffee tomorrow."  
"That sounds disgusting."  
"Yeah." Mondo stared at the cup in his hand. "Maybe I'll just mooch off of Taka's coffee and dump this shit out. He's been trying to cut back, anyways. Found an article online detailing how bad caffeine is." A fond smile spread across his face as he thought of his and Kiyotaka's earlier conversation as they'd sat under a blanket and watched an animal documentary on Mondo's phone. He turned and went to his bed on the other side of the room, set his cup down, then tucked himself under his sheets. "Just make sure you aren't too loud, aight?"  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
As silence filled the room, Leon was left with his thoughts, a cluster of questions that weren't disappating.  
What was with this whole situation in the first place?  
He stared at his phone. He had Byakuya's number pulled up.  
Since when did Byakuya want to talk to him?  
God.  
He kicked his shoes to the ground and curled into a ball on his bed. He pursed his lips together before pulling up his texts with Togami. They had barely spoken, just little spontaneous bursts of "You holding up good?" followed by the dry response of "Yes. I'm busy. Go away." Farther back in time, there were texts discussing details for long-done projects. High school projects. Leon hadn't done any of the work for most of them and Togami had pulled it all together for a good grade. Normally, in those situations with anyone else, Leon wouldn't have cared. School wasn't his forté. But seeing Byakuya disappointed in him and ignoring him after the work was nearly all his made him feel awful about himself.  
They'd argued a few times about the work, too, real grand shouting matches in the courtyard. Most of them had ended in them staring angrily at each other, fists balled and grimacing.  
Leon took a deep breath.  
' _ill call you in a sec_  
_i need to get this gel outta my hair n im super sweaty too so im gonna take a quick shower_ '  
Togami was typing.  
' _Make it fast, or I won't answer your call. I'm staying up for you. You have ten minutes_.'  
' _dw bitch ill be out faster than you can blink all four of your little beady eyes_ '  
' _Never call me a bitch again_.'  
Leon tossed his phone to his bed and zipped off to the bathroom.

* * *

Byakuya was less than pleased, of course. He didn't like the idea of anyone fucking with his schedule, especially when it was someone who was confusing him beyond belief. He groaned and slapped his phone into his lap before rubbing his eyes in exasperation.  
Of course, as soon as his eyes shut, Togami's mind was filled with thoughts of how their conversation would go. Obviously, he would find out everything he needed to know. He would find out how Leon was doing, if there was anything he needed, if he was really keeping up his schedule...  
He'd hopefully find the root of his discomfort, too.  
He was halfway asleep when an ear-splitting rock tune filled the otherwise silent night. Why had he set Leon's ringtone as that? That was a very big mistake, and he wondered what had been going through his mind when he'd set it.  
Regardless.  
"Hello, Leon?"  
"Yo, what's up?"  
"I needed to talk to you."  
"Obviously." Leon sat on his bed, ruffling his hair with a towel. "But what about? It couldn't have waited 'til tomorrow?"  
"If I want to know something, I've got a right to know it."  
"Pretentious."  
"Shut up. I just have a few questions, so you can talk all you want when I'm through."  
"I mean, if you're just gonna be mean like normal, I don't hafta tell you jack shit."  
"You're a _pain_."  
"Touche, _Byakubitch_."  
"I told you to not call me a bitch, Leon."  
"I didn't. Called you Byakubitch, it's your own personalized swear word. You should be grateful, man..."  
A heavy sigh came from Byakuya's end of the line, and Leon laughed to know that he had won the little spat. "Anyways, go on, your royal highness... What dost thou desireth to picketh mine own brain about?"  
"That wasn't anywhere near close to Shakespearean English, dumbass."  
"I know, but-"  
"Okay, now you're just wasting my time."  
Silence filled the air.  
"You just wanna talk tomorrow? I gotta fuckin' sleep, my throat is trashed."  
"I could hear the strain in your voice. What were you doing, anyways?"  
"Hit up the club with Ibuki and Sodapop. Club was pumpin' out some good tunes, so I sang along."  
"Mhm." Byakuya stood up and turned off the fireplace. As the heat and light died down, he went to his window. He held his robe closed and his phone to his ear as he stared outside. Listening to Leon talk made him feel oddly serene. It was like he was being told a bedtime story by a man with a dangerously smooth voice.  
He was complimenting him?  
For fuck's sake.  
The university they attended sat a ways in the distance; its dormitory halls were quite visible amongst the shorter, broader buildings, as they stretched up a few floors into the sky. Lights were still on the the majority of rooms he could see.  
The thought of which dorm Leon could be sat in, reciprocating this late-night talk, danced across his mind.  
"The bass was super loud, and they played that one song that goes 'Fuck! Shit! Bitch!' Do you know that one? Can't remember the name of the song right now."  
Leon was whispering at this point. The expletives washed over Byakuya like a riptide, while everything else went in one ear and out the other. How was he so gentle in saying those things? They were words meant to express negative emotions, weren't they? Then how did he make them sound like they were being said so intimately..?  
Togami tensed up in the middle of his thoughts. He suddenly shut his drapes as he said, "No. I don't know the song. Meet me tomorrow at the cafeteria around the same time you eat lunch. I believe we eat at nearly the same time. I need to sleep now. Goodnight."  
The line went dead.  
Leon's mouth twisted in confusion. What was up with that? He shrugged and set his phone on the dresser next to his bed, snuggling under his rock-inspired sheets. Rolling onto his side to face his poster-covered wall, Leon could only wonder if Byakuya was okay. He didn't think he had said anything too bad. Was Togami really that opposed to nightclubs, that he had gone back to his snippy, grumpy old self with that simple flick of his wrist?  
Leon wrapped his bare arms around himself, hoping he hadn't messed things up.  
If he had, that would make for a very awkward lunch.


	3. Like the Trees, Like a Lion

The time had come. Byakuya had sat through three painfully long lectures and Leon a test and three speeches.  
Even though Togami really just wanted to not be around anyone for the rest of the day, and Leon was hoping for a nap after he ate, they both had business to attend to.  
When he got to the cafeteria, Leon realized that they had never specified a place to meet.  
Although... it did feel like someone was watching him.  
Where..?  
Ah.  
He looked up to the second floor, where Leon's grey eyes met the piercing, almost judging gaze of Byakuya. He scoffed. "Who gave him the right to look at a person like that?" He held up a finger for Togami to hold on a second, then went and got lunch- barbeque ribs and a nice cup of ranch dressing-doused salad.  
He jumped up the stairs two at a time while Byakuya stared at him in slight shock. "Why would you do that? You could've slipped and broken something, or at the very least spilled your food," was the first thing out of the blond's mouth as Leon approached the table. The response, as Togami wouldn't have otherwise expected, was a smart "Why not? Gets me up here faster," from Leon. Byakuya sighed in exasperation, but gestured towards the chair on the other side of the table. "Well. Now that you're here, feel free to si-"  
Oh.   
Leon was already sitting.  
"You couldn't have waited for an invitation?"  
"What're you on, man? This isn't a business meeting or anything."  
'Replusive,' Byakuya thought, a slightly disgusted look on his face. Leon continued as he bit into a wing and took off a hefty chunk, "Whaddya need, again? You just said you wanted to talk last night. Well, wait. Hold on. Words got all mixed up. What I meant to say was-"  
"That last night I asked if I could talk to you tomorrow, and tomorrow is today."  
A deer-in-headlights response from Leon lasted a few seconds before he nodded subtly. "Yeah."  
"How's your voice doing, by the way? It sounds better. Does it hurt at all?" Byakuya laced his fingers together, tilted his head to the side, and watched Leon eat. He had no food for himself. He usually ate snacks throughout the day between classes so he would neither have to bring his lunch from home, nor would he have to buy the disgusting pig slop the university offered. Leon shook his head and with a small, prideful smile, said, "Nah, it's feeling loads better today. Took a few cough drops and haven't talked most of the morning."  
Byakuya nodded. "Good. So, about last night's call, I just wanted to get in touch with you again, I suppose."  
"Oh, really? What business does the great Togami heir have with this lowly peasant?"  
At least he acknowledged his status. But then, why did he seem so unbothered? Most people would lick his boots to have a chance to be friends with him, and they certainly wouldn't give him this much sass. "I didn't particularly have anything in mind; however, if you wish to make this a business venture and not just me extending my hand out to you in the hopes of friendship, I could work it out. Might end up with you working for the Togami family, though." Byakuya smirked as he watched Leon wave his hand dismissively and finish chewing his bite of food. He had a bit of barbeque sauce left on the corner of his lip, and licked it before opening his mouth to talk.  
For some reason God only knows, Byakuya didn't find the action disgusting. Normally, he'd be odious of anyone who didn't wipe their mouth with a napkin, but... he found the gesture oddly attractive.  
In a very odd way.  
Very.  
Very odd.  
Byakuya found himself looking away from Leon as the redhead explained, "No, I don't wanna turn this into... what'd you call it? A business venture? Whatever. I don't want that. Was just curious. You never really cared all that much for me. In fact," Leon pulled out his phone and pulled up their texts. He scrolled a bit, then read off the screen, "I don't want to be anywhere near you. You're vile, and too energetic for my liking." He set his phone on the table, looking back up at Byakuya. "Sound familiar?"  
"Obviously, I'm going back on what I said. How old is that message?"  
"Ehh... Two, three years? What year is it?" Leon looked down at his hand and counted on his fingers. "Three years. You sent it our third year in high school, just when the school season was starting to kick off."  
"You talk about the school year like it's got everything to do with baseball."  
"And?"  
"It's just... interesting, considering that you hate baseball. Don't you?"  
Leon picked up another wing and waved it around as he thought. "Eh, yeah, I guess. Kinda got over my dislike for it. Now I'm just... eh about it."  
"I see."  
"Yeah."  
Byakuya watched Leon as he ate. They shared a moment of slightly awkward silence before Leon said, "We've gotten off-track twice now."  
"Yes, I agree, but to be quite honest, this is fun, isn't it?"  
A shrug from Leon. "Eh."  
"Eh?"  
"You heard. Look. How long until your next class?"  
"I don't have anything for the next four hours when the clock hits noon."  
"Good. We're going out for a walk. Can't stand sitting for long. Besides, we might see a good conversation starter out there." Leon shot a smirk at Togami, a troublesome shimmer in his eye. "Since neither of us are good at starting conversations, apparently." An indignant look crossed Byakuya's face, and the expression made Leon let out a loud laugh. "Oh, you look like an idiot right now. C'mon, you got to want to stretch those lanky legs, don't you?" Leon proceeded to shove bite after bite of salad into his gob while Togami looked on, still in disbelief.  
He pursed his lips, unable to come up with a response. Like with the barbecue sauce, the dumbass had gotten ranch dressing pretty much everywhere but in his mouth. Byakuya looked away instinctually as soon as Leon stuck his tongue out, and only glanced back when the other began to stand. "We're seriously doing this? The wind outside is bad. I don't have the proper coat."  
"You can wear mine, pussy. Might not fit because you're so god damn long and you're already wearing a suit jacket, but whatever. Come on." Leon stood up, his lunch tray in hand and walked over to the nearest trash can to dispose of his trash. "No, keep your coat. I don't need it," Togami responded, standing up from his chair. "And seriously, stop it with the names. It's vulgar."  
"Whatever. Let's go, _sugar._ " Leon turned around and made a stupid expression to mock the man behind him, sticking his tongue out and scrunching his face up. He gave Togami a once-over, then stood upright with a frown. "Wait, you didn't eat? That's no good. C'mon."  
"Leon, I don't need your charity. I don't like the food here."  
"We don't need to buy the food here! There's another restaurant just off campus. I think it's a Panera? Maybe. Hm... well, we'll see! Seriously, let's gooo! We don't have all the time in the world, unfortunately."  
"Unfortunately?"  
"I mean, yeah? I don't want you to not get to eat, but I don't wanna hafta push off this little chat _another_ day."  
Leon grabbed Byakuya by the wrist and pulled him down the stairs and out the cafeteria's doors.  
"I- unhand me!"  
"No can do! Gotta get some food in you."  
"Leon, this is quite unnecessary, I can walk without your guidance!"  
"Not listening!"  
"I'll start to scream if you don't let me go this instant."  
"Do it then. No balls."  
Togami did, in fact, not scream, just as Leon had predicted. Rather, he had let himself get pulled along the sidewalk. He wasn't going to put up a fight. It would take too much energy. His eyes burned holes into the back of Leon's head. As he stared, however, he couldn't help but to notice that his hair was dyed the color of the trees' leaves.  
Hm.  
Upon closer inspection, Leon's hair was close to turning brown towards its roots. A dark, sullen brown. Like tree bark contrasted to the bright, warm shades trees wore in the fall.  
He smiled at the comparison.  
Leon shot a look back at him at the worst moment. Togami was deep in thought, his gaze looking just a bit too intimate and interested. They both did somewhat of a double-take as a reaction and Leon ultimately let go of Togami's sleeve cuff to only slide both his hands into his own pants pockets. "Fine. Whatever. I let go. You happy?" Byakuya broke from his entranced state to clear his throat and look away. "Yes. Quite, actually. You had no business to be touching me in the first place, Kuwata."  
"Whatever. It's not like I tied you up and forced you to come with."  
Byakuya rolled his eyes, then locked his gaze with Leon's. "Yes, but that's not much better at all."  
With a huff, Leon crossed his arms, hunching over as he thought. "Y'know, never thought I'd be here with you of all people. You're being so much more stubborn than I thought."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I just wanna have fun, Byakuya, don't wanna piss you off or anything, but like... you're killing the fun vibe."  
"Are we going to do this, or what?"  
They had stopped walking at this point, in the middle of the sidewalk. "Well, what do you mean by that?"  
"Talking! Getting me food. All the things you wanted to rush along, when you've been the one extending the time necessary by insulting me and calling me names for an hour."  
As they stared each other down, Togami found that Leon's hair now more resembled a lion's mane than anything else.  
He found it fitting. Leon the lion.  
Heh.  
There certainly was a sense of pride behind those grey eyes of his.  
God, what was he thinking?  
Togami spoke again. "So?"  
"Hold on, I'm thinking."  
"You're just wasting my time."  
"Y'know what? No. We aren't doing this. Unless you stop acting so high-and-mighty, I'm gonna leave. No food for Byakuya. Bye-bye."  
Togami's eyes widened. He was the one out of line? No, that couldn't be. So, naturally, he replied, "And I will be seeing you later if you don't stop verbally assaulting me!"  
After a few seconds of them glaring at each other unwaiveringly, both nodded. Leon groaned, "Fine," and began to walk again.  
Man, this was just too much fun.  
He smiled, the expression soft and contemplative upon his face. "So, do you want a sandwich or a soup? I think this place is good with mac and cheese, too."  
"I'll take whatever you think is best, Leon."


	4. Panera.

After their tension, the duo finally found themselves walking into Panera. The atmosphere in the building was inviting and warm, and the air smelled of fresh-baked dough being made into soft, delicious bread. Byakuya had never been to a Panera before, but Leon certainly had. It was good food, he had the money, so he had gone to it a few times a month for some delicious broccoli cheddar soup and chips. "What do you normally have for lunch?"  
The question should have been obvious, but Togami had to think about it.  
Obviously, this place didn't serve the type of food he was used to. Pathetic commoners.  
Although... he'd heard good things about grilled cheese, and it looked like it might be more than what meets the eye.  
Whatever that meant in the context of a simple sandwich.  
He didn't ever respond verbally.  
Leon turned to face him. "I know you said, like, 'Whatever you think is best,' but what's piquing your interest? I can order what you want and you can go and pick a table," he said with a nod. "For someone as adamant about being outside, you don't want to sit out there?"  
"Never said I didn't want to. I said you could pick. If you wanna sit out there and freeze because you don't have a thicker fuckin' coat, then be my guest." Byakuya glared at Leon, who only smirked in reply. "Fine. I'll take a grilled cheese."  
"Chips or an apple?"  
"I'll have an apple."  
"Alright. Shoo." Leon waved his hand dismissively as a lord would a servant. Byakuya was obviously displeased with the gesture, but he didn't say anything for once. Instead, he turned away with a huff and stomped off to scout out a table.  
Leon, on the other hand, spun on his heel and went up to the counter to order their food. As he waited for a worker to come back to the cashier from giving another customer a fresh baguette, he cast a look over his shoulder at Byakuya. He'd already found a seat near the window, and was looking outside, his chin in his palm. The serene look on his face as he watched people stirred a bit of something indistinguishable in Leon's chest. He looked... calm. Put together. Not that he didn't normally look like that, but... he was so used to being talked down to that it was nice seeing him so peaceful.  
"Hello sir, welcome to Panera, what can we get started for you today?"  
Leon turned around. A worker was at the cashier. His mind drew a blank as his eyes looked over the menu.  
Fuck.  
"Uhh... I'll take a medium-sized bowl of broccoli cheddar soup with a hunk of bread, and... a grilled cheese. With an apple." Even though it had taken him a second to recollect what he wanted to eat, what Togami had asked for sprung to mind straight away. The hell was up with that? He should know what he wanted better than the wishes of the pompous, arrogant...  
Leon sighed internally.  
He couldn't really call Togami those things.  
Well, he could, but...  
He had a feeling that Byakuya wasn't really as nasty as he presented himself. When they were both exhausted last night, they had a peaceful conversation. There wasn't any assertion of dominance from either end. Byakuya didn't try to act better than him, and it hadn't crossed Leon's mind once about how he could pummel the rich kid into the ground for just having a lot of money.  
Instead, it had been cordial.  
Pleasant, even.  
The warm feeling filled his chest again, the heat crawling up bits of his neck and spreading across his cheeks. Why did this feeling keep ccoming back? It reminded him of all those times a cute girl slipped him a wink, or when that one cocky dude at the gym took off his shirt and gave him a smirk.  
But that feeling couldn't be possible in context with who they were spurred by.  
He couldn't have fallen for Byakuya. Not this fast. They hadn't spent this much time together since their high school days, and back then they constantly butted heads. He pursed his lips. He'd need to figure this out later. For now, there was food that needed to be eaten. While he'd been in thought, Leon had taken a buzzer and had filled two cups with ice and water. He snapped halfway back to reality when he sat across the table from Togami. He set the cups down and then slid into the booth, muttering, "Good god, your legs are long," as he accidentally bumped his knees into Togami's. "Ha. Ha. Very funny," was the response he got, followed by a stern look as Byakuya stuck his straw into the cup. "So, going back to where this all started, I've asked to talk to you today just to... catch up, I suppose. I haven't heard from you in a while, and I couldn't stop wondering how you were doing." Togami's back was straight, and he'd folded his hands on the table in a formal manner. This, of course, was contrasted by Leon slouching over, resting on his elbow to prop his head up as he swirled his ice water around with his straw. "Oh? Really? Well, I guess I've been doing fine. Never really got to kickstart my music career, with Ibuki goin' to the college across town 'n all that, but... life's been fairly good, besides that. Just kept playing baseball. Don't get me wrong, I'm still trying to start up the band with Kazu and her, shit's just tough to figure out. Besides, none of us concentrate for long well, so we end up hitting up bars and nightclubs by the end of the night anyways. I- oh, hold that thought. I'll be right back. Food's ready." The buzzer on the table had started going off just as Leon had opened his mouth to talk again. He slid out of the booth and strode up to the counter to pick up their food. He set Togami's grilled cheese and apple in front of him, then popped open his soup to let it cool. He jammed his spoon into his bread to get a decent hole, then shoveled a little bit of soup into it.  
"Haven't you already eaten?"  
"Yeah."  
"I- you are an athlete, so I sure it'll be fine... continue what you were saying before you left." Byakuya rubbed his forehead in disbelief. How did Leon eat so much..? That bowl was so big...  
Leon took a bite out of his mini bread bowl and nodded. He, for the most part, was done chewing when he started to talk again. "So, as I was saying..." Leon began to go on and on about his current life, and Byakuya listened with an amount of interest no one could have expected. They'd sat there for an hour as other customers came and went, Leon simply rattling off everything he could think of while he steadily pecked away at his soup. When the redhead was finally done with recounting everything he seemed important about his life as it was, he sat back in his seat with a hefty sigh. "What about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. You love talkin' about yourself and your business, right? How's all that been going?"  
"It's doing well, to say the very least. The company is afloat and profiting, so I'd think everything is fine." He nodded. Leon worked a brow. "Anything else?"  
"Not particularly." Byakuya delicately shrugged. "There just hasn't been much change in my life."  
"That so..?" Leon's eyes trailed down to Togami's meal. He hadn't taken a single bite. "Hey, you'd better not let that go to waste, I paid for it."  
"I won't. I simply don't have an appetite right now. I'll ask for... what are the containers restaurants put their foods in? Are they just called boxes?"  
"I think so. I know what you're talkin' about, though. Are you sure you don't want to finish it right now, though..?"  
"I'm not hungry. I wouldn't eat if I'm not hungry."  
Leon gave Byakuya a worried glance. "You sure that you're sure..?"  
He was met with a cold stare back.  
"Alright, if you insist..." Leon took his dishes and threw away his trash, then asked for a take-out styrofoam box on his way back to their table. He set it down, but didn't sit. "Do you wanna stay for a little bit longer?" Togami pulled out his phone and checked the time. "No, unfortunately. I've got to get going."  
"I thought you'd said you didn't have any classes until four?"  
"It's two thirty, and I have class at three. I apologize if I misspoke, but I really must be going." Togami slid his food into the container and closed the lid. "This was delightful. Would you like to meet up again tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"  
"Tonight is a school night."  
"So? We're not kids."  
"I value my sleep."  
"Didn't you go to bed last night at like, two?"  
" _Shut up_. I was only awake because _you_ kept me awake." Byakuya spat venom with his words.  
"Well, I'm sorry you wanted to talk to me," Leon said with a frown. "Whatever. You can go and do your own thing. Text me if you wanna hang out later tonight, if you get over yourself." He dove his hands into his pockets and walked away, leaving a flustered, called-out, and emotionally conflicted Togami standing at the table, holding his box of grilled cheese.  
And an apple.


	5. Opening Up Is Hard.

_'im sorry'_  
_'i shouldntve stormed outta there that was super bitchy of me lmao'_  
_'It is fine, I suppose. Are you texting to eventually ask if we can get together tomorrow?'_  
_'i mean yeah lol i feel bad'_  
_'i was actually thinking that maybe you could come to a baseball game of mine'_  
_'well not a game'_  
_'a practice'_  
_'season doesnt start for a few months'_  
_'Why would I do that? Wouldn't it be pointless?'_  
_'we could hang out after dumbass'_  
_'Leon.'_  
_'im not apologizing bc that was super easy to think of lmao'_  
_'Fine. Be that way. I'll accept your offer.'_  
_'rly? sweet. ive got practice tomorrow at around four thirty'_  
_'Good. It won't be a school night, then.'_  
_'mhm'_  
_'still dont get why youre soo worked up abt school nights or whatever, Togami'_  
_'were twenty years old for gods sake'_  
_'I have my reasons. Shall I meet you somewhere to go to the diamond? Or should I just make my way there on my own?'_  
_'uhhhhh'_  
_'im sure you could make it there on your own right'_  
_'youre smart and theres only one official baseball arena in the area'_  
_'Damn right I'm smart. What time should I arrive?'_  
_'hmmmmmmm'_  
_'around fourish just so we can meet up before'_  
_'That's fine with me.'_

  
There was a long pause in their exchange.

  
_'sooooooo'_  
_'what now'_  
_'you doing anything?'_  
_'No.'_  
_'Well, I suppose I am studying, but I've allotted myself ten minutes of a break.'_  
_'Why do you ask?'_  
_'no reason im just bored'_  
_'Do you not need to study?'_  
_'hell no lmao!!!!!'_  
_'had a shit ton of tests today man'_  
_'even if I did theres no way in hell id study for any of them'_  
_'Really?'_  
_'...'_  
_'okay fine yeah id study a little for them ive gotten better about that'_  
_'Plus, you've had a career change, haven't you? Baseball to hopeful music producer?'_  
_'and bandmate'_  
_'Yes, that too.'_  
_'lol yeah i gotta fuckin learn about music'_  
_'shit's fun to do with maizono breathing down my neck the entire time'_  
_'like sis i just wanna know what shit sounds good i dont need to know about your boyfriend'_  
_'Didn't you two break up a while ago?'_  
_'yeah which is why im so fuckin pissed she wont leave me alone'_  
_'we stopped seeing each other the last year of high school because i wasnt with it for a while'_  
_'had a super dark epiphany ig'_  
_'shit was rough but luckily mondo helped me to function normally lmao'_  
_'I'm not the expert on relationships, but her breaking up with you over something like that seems...'_  
_'Uncouth. Or childish.'_  
_'If you ever have any troubles with her, let me know. I could get you a lawyer for a restraining order.'_  
_'NONONONO DONT DO THAT LMAOOOO'_  
_'its more of a pet peeve than anything'_  
_'dont need to get a restraining order shes not being creepy'_  
_'its just annoying yknow?'_  
_'I see.'_  
_'Well, my offer still stands.'_  
_'yeah ty'_  
_'Have you gotten better? I'd assume so since you're still quite... how shall I put this... rambunctious?'_  
_'sounds about right'_  
_'yeah ive been doing a lot better'_  
_'havent really told anyone about it tho but i suppose i could tell you'_  
_'basically like'_  
_'i have a feeling it didnt really have a definitive starting point'_  
_'i just started to come to terms with the fact that like'_  
_'im not a kid anymore and i cant keep up with the whole shit of not settling down with the talent i was given or whatever'_  
_'but the thing is is that ive gotten so fucking sick of baseball'_  
_'day in and day out its just cut my hair swing a bat throw a ball and run'_  
_'never liked the dirt or the sweat but the popularity was fuckin awesome'_  
_'and like'_  
_'i know im great at it but i knew i didnt wanna end up doing it for the rest of my career'_  
_'i wouldnt be able to pitch a fastball at fifty or maybe even forty lmao'_  
_'but at the same time music was just a super farfetched dream i had'_  
_'wanted to pick up chicks super easy'_  
_'then i realized... i didnt really wanna pick up chicks'_

  
This text was immediately followed by an almost frantic:

_'or at least like not like how id envisioned it idk it just wasnt what i thought idk idk idk'_  
_'but i was still attracted to the idea of pursuing music'_  
_'so i was stuck in the middle and wondering if i wanted either of those or something completely different'_  
_'didnt make me feel too good about myself'_  
_'it was the first time i didnt know what to do with myself or with my life'_  
_'no one was commanding me to play baseball but no one was encouraging me to try out music'_  
_'idk how to fuckin describe it but do you get what im saying'_  
_'I've never experienced anything like that, but... I feel as though if I was suddenly forced out of my current position, I'd find myself in a similar situation.'_  
_'It would be rough to not know where you're going in life.'_  
_'You have my condolences.'_  
_'I'm glad you're doing better now, however.'_  
_'thank you lmao'_  
_'sorry for dumpin that all on ya idk where it came from haha'_  
_'not super manly of me to get super emotional'_  
_'Leon, don't apologize. I don't mind. It's not as if you're interrupting me.'_  
_'really?'_  
_'thats the first time ive heard you say something like that haha its really nice knowing you care'_  
_'It's nothing.'_  
_'We're getting to know each other better, and I suppose it comes with emotional loads from time to time.'_

  
Silence.

  
_'heyy ill brb i have to wipe my eyeliner off'_  
_'i kind of started crying'_  
_'if you tell anyone ill kill you'_  
_'What? Did I say something?'_  
_'no'_  
_'its just that mondo is really the only one i can talk to about this sort of shit'_  
_'i dont like talking about it to ibuki or sodapop it ruins the vibe'_  
_'but knowing that you care is really nice'_  
_'okay ill leave you be for now youve gotta get back to studying anyways'_  
_'Are you sure you don't want to call and talk about things over the phone? I could listen while I look over my notes.'_  
_'nonono youre fine'_  
_'ive got shit all settled now_ 😎😎 _'_  
_'You're positive?'_  
_'yeah'_  
Leon sent a picture of himself giving the camera a thumbs-up with a grin. He had two faint streaks of watered-down eyeliner running down his face, and his eyes looked a bit red, but despite that, he looked... happy. Genuinely joyful.  
Radiant.  
Those were tears of gratefulness and gratitude.  
Togami smiled.  
_'Okay. I'll have my cellphone on mute for the next two hours; if you need anything after that, feel free to call or text. Stay safe. I'm glad you feel better.'_  
He sighed, set his phone face-down on the desk, and looked over his textbook. He shut his eyes and was met with the image of the redhead who hadn't ever completely left his mind.  
What a delightful feeling.  
It was nice to have another friend.  
It made his chest and cheeks swell with warmth when he thought of him, and hearing him speak was heavenly.  
It was certainly different from how he felt about his other friends, but... he was sure it was just because it was like an old reunion.  
Heh.  
He wondered if Leon thought of him the same way.  
Would it be possible to become "best friends" with him so quickly?  
Togami shook his head, trying to shove his off-topic thoughts to the side, and uncharacteristically hunched over to start reading.


	6. Oh No.

"Sir, your destination."  
Togami looked up from his phone. He took out his wallet and asked, "Already? How fast were you driving?"  
"I can assure you, within the speed limit. The college you attend is about five minutes farther away, so your friend must have thought it would take longer."  
"Mm. That makes sense. Here." He held a few slips of paper cash through the limousine's partition between his spindly fingers. The driver took it and gave a grateful nod. "Thank you, sir. Would you like me to wait here for you?"  
"No. I don't know how long this will take. If I need a ride, I'll call."  
"As you wish. I hope you have fun."  
Togami scoffed, a small smile slipping its way onto his face. "I'll have as much fun as the situation will permit. Have a good night, if you aren't my driver later." He opened his door and left the car, shutting it behind himself as he tucked his wallet in his back pocket. Looking up, he couldn't help but to notice just how expensive the structure was. It never looked this big on television. Not that he had ever watched baseball... or any sports, for that matter.  
No matter. He pushed up his glasses and, with a more solemn expression on his face, headed into the building.  
'Hello. I've arrived.'  
Eh...  
He backspaced.  
'Hey. I'm here.'  
That was more natural.  
He tucked his phone away, not expecting to get a reply, and found his way through the nearly empty stadium. He stood at the back row of seats, looking out over the green field down below. His cold eyes scoured the field, trying to find Leon. His phone buzzed.  
'hey change of plans'  
'im faking an injury'  
'meet me by the locker room im gonna pretend you came to pick me up'  
'Are you sure? Faking an injury can mean you don't play.'  
'season doesnt start for a while dont worry'  
'just told em my elbow was a little sore n that i hit it on something earlier'  
'If you insist.'  
'Where is the locker room, exactly?'  
'just ask the staff and tell them i told you to come and meet me'  
'if youve got any issues just text'  
'im gonna get changed and then ill come out'  
'Okay.'  
Togami tucked his phone away once more. Hmph. He didn't need any help. His hands behind his back, he began to scour.  
"This looks promising..."  
Ah.  
No. That hallway led to nowhere. He huffed, and turned on his heel. He went back to where he originally was standing and sighed. Maybe if he went outside, there would be an entrance..? Yes, that made sense, especially after watching a worker walk off, then come back into the stadium through an outer door. He made his way down and back into the stadium, and was only stopped by a worker once. However, once he flashed his I.D. and showed the string of texts, the employee became timid and allowed him through, even offering assistance in finding the player.  
But, of course, Togamis don't need help.  
"I'll be just fine on my own. I have no doubt he won't be too hard to find." He flashed a knowing smirk, then continued on his way. He caught the attention of most of the players practicing, mostly for the simple fact that they knew of his presence and power in business. He was the heir of one of the largest financial conglomerates in the world, after all.  
Togami sighed and clicked his tongue. This was why he preferred to keep his face hidden nowadays. People won't stop staring.  
He strode into the hallway which led to the locker room, as well as other side rooms he had no reason to investigate. Togami stopped just outside of the room and pulled out his phone, grimacing at the horrendous cell service. "Ergh... damn concrete." He lifted his phone to the heavens after typing, 'I'm waiting outside,' but unfortunately, his text didn't go through. He mumbled a few choice words to himself, crossed his arms, and stood against the wall at his back. There was a bit of scuffling from not too far away; as soon as Byakuya opened his eyes to look, he was met with a sight to behold. Leon had thrown himself around the corner, still fixing himself up. His hair was not even near being spiked as well as comically half-wet, as was his shirt, which was clinging in an awkward position on his body, exposing a bit of his midriff. His belt wasn't fastened properly yet, lazily hanging out of the loops, and he didn't even have his shoes on all the way. The sight of him so disheveled was amusing, but Byakuya found that taking his eyes off of Leon's exposed stomach was a hefty task.  
No, this wasn't appropriate.  
He forced himself to look away, ashamed of his momentary unabashedness.  
"Hey, hey, sorry about this, coach told me to take a shower, and I couldn't just say no, so like... had to hurry a bit."  
"I don't mind. There's nothing planned. Make sure you look presentable, at least... I wouldn't like to wander around with a man who looks like a fool." Leon stuck his tongue out and bent down to tie his shoes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least I'm cute!"  
"And that's important because..?"  
"No one cares what I look like with my clothes as long as I look cute." He looked up at Byakuya with obviously fake puppy eyes. "Do you think I l-look cute, Byakuya-sa-san..?"  
"Oh, shut up." Leon was expecting to get a glare, but instead got a small smirk of amusement. "You didn't answer my queessssstioooon!"  
Togami rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and sat into his right hip. How was he supposed to answer this? He wasn't expecting to be asked anything along those lines.  
He wasn't even sure of his actual answer himself.  
He'd need to think about it.  
Aha!  
"If it makes you feel better, then yes, I guess."  
"Awwwww, Byakuya-san says I'm cuuuuuuute!"  
"Do I have to tell you to shut up again?"  
"Nope. C'mon, let's go!" Leon straightened up, beaming from ear to ear, then jogged off, pulling down his shirt the rest of the way. Byakuya followed not too far behind, but he certainly wasn't going to jog anytime soon. As they walked through the hallway, Byakuya asked, "What are we going to be doing?"  
"I dunno! We'll figure it out. See where the wind takes us, ehe." He spun around, a bright smile on his radiant face. The light from the end of the hallway gave him a halo effect around his body. His eyes shone with joy and fresh life.  
Togami felt his heart skip a beat- no, two. The world seemed to slow as he stared at the other.  
He wanted to reach out and to rest his hand on Leon's cheek. He wanted to brush away the locks of wet red hair that were drooping in front of his eyes, not to make Leon more presentable, but... to let himself see more of him.  
Why now?  
Why now, just before they were going out to see where the wind took them?  
The realization hit him like a truck.  
He was in love with Leon Kuwata, and he was about to spend most likely several hours with him.  
Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter. I've got lots more coming up, though!


	7. Confusion.

Leon's car smelled like an odd, yet somewhat comforting mix of earth, air freshener, and warm leather. When they had both settled in, he stuck the keys in the ignition, pulled out of his spot, and rolled slowly out of the parking lot. He cast a look over to Byakuya, who was sitting with his hands folded neatly on his lap and staring straight ahead. "Soooo! What do you think we should do? Mm!" Leon's eyes lit up just before he stuck his hand into the center console, pulled out a fistful of rings, set them on his lap, and slowly slid them on one by one as he waited for an opening in the evening traffic. Byakuya glanced dismissively out of his window, looking towards the baseball stadium. "I don't know, nor do I care. Just don't take me anywhere that I'll regret."  
Leon shut an eye and looked off to the side in thought for a moment. "Oh! Wanna go grab a bite?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Damn. Uhh... Well, what about a movie? There's this one that just came out today..."  
"No, thank you."  
"E-eh?! Dude, are you gonna say no to everything I suggest?"  
Togami scoffed and replied, "Ironic for me to say, but... no. It just doesn't sound appealing."  
"I guess that's fair..." Ah! Someone was letting him go. Leon gave a little wave of thanks as he turned, then began to tap his now metal-covered fingers against the steering wheel of his car. "You just wanna fuckin' hang out or something?"  
"Won't Mondo be home?"  
"Yeah, and? He'll be fine. And he'll be glad to see you, too." Leon looked over to Byakuya and flashed a grin. "So is that good with you?" Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I suppose."  
So they wouldn't be alone, which was slightly disappointing for Byakuya, but immensely relieving for Leon. He wouldn't be able to keep his cool if they'd been alone for that long. He was already getting anxious about fucking things up in the car as it was, and didn't want to have to keep up his "good behavior" for longer than he had to. Leon had his grey eyes locked on the road, staring straight ahead at the car in front of him.  
What if Mondo wasn't home, or if he left? What would he do then? Would he say something stupid? Probably. He didn't want to, though. He didn't know how he felt. No, no, that was a lie, he absolutely knew how he felt, but needed to brush it off. It was just a stupid infatuation! He'd get over it eventually! Eventually.  
Then again, these sorts of thoughts had been persistent for years, no matter who he had been with.  
It made him feel bad just thinking about it. All those dreams of someone he had barely talked to when his significant other had just said goodnight. He could feel himself tensing up at the guilt.  
"Your hands are shaking. Are you okay? Do we need to pull over?"  
Leon jolted upright in his seat. "Oh! No-no, I'm fine, don't worry! Just thinking!"  
"Mind sharing? If it's pressing enough that it's causing you to shake, then-"  
"It was nothing." Leon pursed his lips. Byakuya sharply turned his head at the forceful-sounding statement, gave Leon a concerned look, then slowly settled back into his seat. An awkward silence filled the air.  
Leon reached for the radio in his car at a stoplight and turned it on to some classical music. "You like this shit, right?"  
"Don't sully its name with your swearing. But yes, I enjoy listening to it. I'm not the driver, though."  
Leon raised a brow and glanced out of the corners of his eyes to Togami. "Are you sayin' I can pick the music?" He was answered with a nod. "Alright then..." He pressed a button and loaded up a CD, pressed the skip button a few times, and the car was overtaken by the gentle strumming of a guitar, then the sound of a man's soothing voice.  
'You fill up my senses... like a night in a forest...'  
Byakuya shut his eyes and let himself relax as he listened. It was clear that neither of them were going to talk, so he figured it would be nice to hear what Leon enjoyed listening to.  
This was certainly not what he expected.  
It was a love ballad, for one, and for two, it was gentle and caring.  
And for three, it hadn't come on by its own volition.  
Leon had specifically chosen this song. Was it because the other songs were too loud? Was this simply his favorite? Did he choose this song just to mess with him? Byakuya had really no clue, and although his expression was calm, his thoughts were flooded and crammed with endless questions about the present situation.  
So, he kept his cool and set his hands on his knees, trying to convince himself that all of these wild thoughts were simply due to his very recent realization.  
Leon, on the other hand, was hoping that this had been just subtle enough. If push came to shove, he would just say it was his favorite song.  
He was getting butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the possibilities. What if Byakuya caught on? About halfway through the song, Leon laughed. "Heheh, soooo! Is it hot in here? I haven't turned the air on yet, sorry about that-"  
"It's fine. I wasn't hot."  
"You sure? Because I'm pretty hot."  
A scoff from Togami. "No comment about that, but yes, I'm sure."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"That I'm sure."  
"No, no, the other bit!"  
"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about."  
Leon rolled his eyes and whipped the car into the parking lot nearest the dorms, sending Togami careening into the side of the car. "Hey! Watch it, Leon."  
"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I swear to-"  
"Hey! Watch this!" Leon whipped the car the other way, letting it spin a bit before it slid damn near perfectly into a vacant spot. "Oh my God, I'm going to throw up if you keep doing that, would you stop?!"  
"What? We're here! Don't worry, now we just gotta walk." He gave Byakuya a cheeky grin and got out of his car with an "alleyoop!" Tucking the keys away in his pocket, he waited for Togami to walk around. "Come on, we don't have all day~!"  
"Oh, shut up, I'm dizzy after you did all your fancy car tricks." Leon caught a glare from Byakuya over the roof of his Corolla and raised his hands defensively. "Hey, it was fun! Plus, we're here now, so you don't gotta sweat it!"  
"My god, I think I'm going to actually be sick."  
"Don't be so dramatic."  
"Ugh. I really do despise you."  
"Mmmmhm. Sure. O-kay! Come on!" Leon gestured towards the dorm houses with both his arms, and Byakuya begrudgingly followed the direction he was pointed in. "Did you like my car trick?"  
"Despicable."  
"Aww, do you have a sensitive stomach?"  
"Shut up."  
"Man, you're in a right awful mood tonight! Mm... do you want a drink or something when we get back to my place?"  
"What? Of course not! It'd be rude -"  
"Rude? Bro, I'm asking you if you wanna drink, not the other way around. It's fine! If you don't want to, I'm not gonna make you!"  
"I'd hope not. Are you sure it would be alright? I've only had a few glasses of wine and sake before."  
"Dude. You'll be fine. We're not kids, we're adults of the legal drinking age in Japan." Leon rolled his eyes and swiped his wallet in front of the door of the dorm house. A tiny light flashed green, and the door unlocked. Leon walked inside, then hooked a right and made his way to an elevator, Byakuya following behind and looking over everything in the building. He'd wondered what it would be like in the houses, and had actually contemplated living on-campus just before his first year began. He'd considered himself lucky for dodging that bullet.  
They got out on the fifth floor, and four doors down, Leon took out his key card and unlocked the door. "Heyo! You home, Mondo?"  
"Yeah, hey!"  
"Hello, fellow peer! Oh, Byakuya Togami, is that you? I suppose it's fellow peers, then! Haha!"  
"Hey, Taka. And yeah! Togami and I were just going to chill for a bit and figure what to do with ourselves." Leon slipped off his shoes just inside the door and Byakuya followed suit. Togami made his way to Mondo and Taka, who had folded up the futon and were snuggling up to watch what seemed to be an anime. He greeted both of them formally, with a handshake and a "how are you", then turned to Leon. "Do you mind if I look around? I've never been in a dorm room." He was a bit taken aback, but Leon held up his hands and shrugged. "I don't care. Mondo, you mind if he pokes around?"  
"Fine with me. Hey, just make sure you don't have any empty condoms lyin' around, eh?"  
"Mondo! That language is abhorrent in the presence of guests..!" Leon watched with a smile as Taka held up a scolding finger to Mondo before admitting, "Nah, it's fine. Not like there would be any, anyways."  
Byakuya rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.  
"Wait, babe, shh. Just for a sec." Mondo covered Taka's lips with the tips of his fingers, then looked up at Leon to mouth the words, 'Y'all gonna fuck?'  
Taka squinted at Mondo, obviously in disapproval.  
Leon also squinted at Mondo and mouthed back, 'If we were, we wouldn't be here right now, or I would've asked you two to leave..!' Mondo threw his hands up and replied in a normal tone of voice, "Hey, I was just askin'-"  
"Mondo Oowada, I am right here, you ought to know that-"  
"Wait, hold on just one more second, alright? Then you can mouth me off all you want." Mondo raised a brow, and Taka sighed concededly. The biker set his hand on Taka's chest, then looked back up at Leon, who had his focus set on the now closed bathroom door. "Psst. Punk."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you _want_ us to leave? I'm sure Chihiro wouldn't mind us crashing in his and Taka's place..."  
Ishimaru shrugged at the idea. "It would be fine with me, as long as those two don't break any rules after we've left."  
"I doubt they would, babes. So?"  
Leon sighed and began twirling his goatee. "If you guys wouldn't mind, then I guess... I'd hate to kick y'all out, though..."  
The couple was already on the move. Taka slipped his uniform jacket on, clipping it together effortlessly. "Think nothing of it! We're simply doing what is best for the situation! Good night, classmate, and get a good night's rest! I shall hopefully see you tomorrow!" Ishimaru bowed his head and walked past to start working at his boots. Mondo, with a chuckle, patted Leon on the shoulder, looked him dead in the eyes, and muttered, "Don't fuck this up, alright?"  
"Yeah, 'cause that's reassuring- hey, watch the hair, dude-!" Leon swatted Mondo's gigantic hands away from his hair, which, although it hadn't been spiked again after his shower at the stadium, was still easy to knot if it was messed with too much. "Dude, chill, I'm jus' playin' with you. Night, bro."  
"Goodnight..."  
Ishimaru had stuck himself next to the door when he'd gotten his boots on, watching Mondo talk to Leon and slip on his shoes. He opened the door for his boyfriend, then slipped out himself, not before whispering a quiet "Good luck, Kuwata-kun!" to the redhead.  
Leon smiled. He hadn't been expecting that.  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. He raised a hand to the bathroom door and knocked a few times. "Heeeyyyyyy, you all good in there? There's not much for you to look-"  
The door swung open, and Byakuya, with an almost confused gleam in his eyes, said, "I'm only going to ask once. Are- are you in love with me, or are they just teasing you because I'm unknowingly an open book and it's clear to them that _I_ like _you_?"  
Leon froze in place, his mouth opened the slightest bit. His fears of earlier were realized now, huh? Impeccable timing.  
"I-I'll go get us a pack of beer, you... go sit on the futon."


	8. Finally.

Togami stared at the floor, his fingers digging into his knees as he sat on the futon to wait for Leon.  
Now that he'd said something about the way he fely, there wasn't really any turning back.  
A shudder rolled up the heir's spine.  
This was do or die.  
Dramatic son of a bitch. Of course, on the outside, he kept himself calm and collected, not allowing himself to turn into an emotional mushy mess, but he felt nothing but panic on the inside.  
On the other side of the small wall, Leon had taken out a half-empty pack of beer, and was taking an awfully long time to do so. He had stared at the inside of the mini-fridge for about two and a half minutes before the accompanying mini-alarm saying that the fridge had been open for too long went off; it snapped him out of his daze. He shut the fridge.  
"Are you doing alright in there, Leon?"  
God, that voice. It was already so god damn beautiful, and he was speaking so soothingly. It made Leon's heart feel like it was going to burst. "Ah- y-yeah, don't worry! I was just looking for a bite, got distracted, ehe." He came around the corner with a smile and set the case on the floor in front of the futon, then delicately sat down. Upon taking a glance out of the corners of his eyes, he saw that Byakuya was incredibly tensed up. Their eyes met, and they both instinctively turned their heads away. Leon's hand dove through his red hair with an awkward expression seeping across his face. Aha! Something to procrastinate with! He jumped up from the couch. "I've gotta go put more gel in my hair. Don't wanna be looking like a sorry little fucker, now do I?"  
He turned and took a step before hearing Byakuya clear his throat and reply, "I like it. You don't have to change for me. I mean- well, if you'd like, go ahead, I suppose I can't stop you. I just don't particularly care one way or another..." As he spoke, his words turned into mumbles, and soon enough he was practically talking straight into his hand as he looked away.  
Leon cast a glance over his shoulder at the blond, then diverted his gaze to the window. When had it gotten so dark? Damn shortened days.  
He hooked his thumbs on his belt and looked towards the soft carpet at his feet. Neither said a word until Leon scraped up some courage and turned to face Togami, who was still looking away.  
"Did-didja mean it?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you-?"  
"Well, there are a few options, but let me be transparent. I wouldn't lie to you. Not about something as trivial as this. It wouldn't matter in the long run; since you're avoiding my initial question, you obviously don't reciprocate. Which is fine."  
Leon chuckled. "Who told you that?"  
"Who told me what?"  
"That I don't reciprocate or whatever."  
A shrug from Togami was followed by, "It's just... you're normally not one to shy away from things. It's odd."  
Leon scrunched up his nose and grinned. "I'm an oddball though, aren't I? Look, you're one of the brightest people I know, and you're able to tell damn well how I feel." They both laughed quietly, and Byakuya finally pried his gaze from the star-studded sky that hung outside the window. Their eyes met again, and Leon took a few steps closer to where he had been sitting on the futon. "I'm just a little awkward, that's all. Despite what everyone thinks- and what I tell everyone- I'm a total wimp when it comes to all this cheesy crap." With a sigh, he sat. "Ah, shit. Are you gonna drink any of these? I got 'em as more of a time-killer, but I don't really wanna drink anything." With a huff and a few cracks in his knees, Leon stood right back up. Togami shook his head. "No. I don't think it would be appropriate to drink right now, with..."  
Once more, they locked eyes. It sent a rush of adrenaline through the both of them. They knew where this conversation was going, despite the lack of intimate conversational abilities between them both. "With how I'm reading the room, that is," Byakuya finished. No one had bothered to turn on the main lights in the dorm, since Mondo and Taka had left them off to watch their show, and everything had been spiralling out of control since. In the bright moonlight, Leon's eyes seemed clearer than usual. The blue tint they typically had was gone in the lighting, leaving the irises with nothing but a pure lively grey. He looked so gentle and caring in the serene light of the moon compared to his normally less-than-controllable personality, as if he was literally night and day. He found the words, "Actually, would you mind taking care of that later? I think the more important business is this," leave his lips. He leaned to the side and patted the futon about a foot away from where he sat. "Come."  
Thrilled to sit again, Leon just about threw himself onto the seat, legs parted and slouching forward. He didn't say anything, instead opting to clasp his hands together and look down at where they sat, just between his knees.  
Byakuya took a moment to breathe. He shut his eyes and assured himself that this was right. When he opened them again, he found that Leon was looking at him.  
"We need to do something about this," Byakuya murmured. Stifling his pride and unwillingness to move, he shifted himself an inch or two closer. Leon rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well, obviously. What do you suggest then, huh?"  
"We kiss."  
"I-"  
"And possibly fall for each other harder than we've already done."  
As sort of a nervous habit, Leon's finger began to twirl his goatee. "Th-that's kind of a complicated solution, though, isn't it..? The second part, I mean, it'd be super easy to just give you a peck."  
"Possibly. But, I find myself drawn to this type of... risk, let's call it. Leon-"  
"I don't think it'll fail though. Your plan, I mean." A small nervous smile crossed Leon's lips as he looked up. "I'm just sort of afraid, is all."  
"Afraid? How could you be afraid?"  
"I don't want it to work for me, but then you're not so into the idea, y'know what I mean..?" His eyes broke contact and looked down to the futon. Byakuya tilted his head to the side, and, after a moment, whispered, "Leon," then reached his hand out to hold the other's chin and bring his gaze back up. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I knew there was even a remote possibility I wouldn't end up feeling the same way as you."  
Leon took Byakuya's hand and held it between his, unsure of what to say. There were butterflies ferociously beating around in his stomach to the point where it felt nearly nauseating. He took a quiet breath in, watching as Togami gave one of his hands a squeeze and closed the gap between them a bit more. The sides of their knees gently tapped together, and Leon could feel a smile breaking its way through the unsure feeling that was surging through him. Long Legs Magoo was so close... and he got closer. Togami leaned forward. "This doesn't have to happen if you don't want it to. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Leon shook his head and dared to make eye contact. "No, I want to. It's just..." He trailed off, mouth slightly agape as he stared at Byakuya. The lunar light gave his outline a halo effect and brightened his ocean blue eyes a shocking amount.  
He'd never thought he'd be here with him like this. So... close. So intimate. He never thought Byakuya would have this type of patience. "Togami, I..." Leon let out a quiet, breathy chuckle, gave him a smile, and in one swift movement, dropped the other's hand to hold the sides of his face and gently bring him in.  
Their lips touched, and it was as if all the tension of before melted away.  
They were here now, and that was what mattered. Togami's hand settled on Leon's waist and took the moment in. The cold metal of Leon's rings cooled his warming cheeks, and Byakuya couldn't help but to notice that Leon's body language wasn't nervous any longer. His hands weren't shaking, his fingers weren't clenched in a ball, but most importantly, he'd allowed all the tension to leave him.  
They melted into each other's arms, both unabashedly blushing. Leon laid the side of his his head against Togami's collar to recoup, trying to steady his fluttering heart. He set his hand against Byakuya's chest and found that he wasn't the only one having issues with keeping calm. They were both so worked up over one small kiss, and Leon found that kind of amusing. "Hey, Byakuya," he whispered. Togami lowered his head to look more closely at the man in his arms. "What is it?"  
"You think we could do that again?"  
"What, were you enjoying it?" With a small smile, Togami allowed himself to indulge a little in the other's feelings. Leon readjusted himself and gave Byakuya a small wink. "Maybe I was, but I think we should solidify what we've got goin' on with another little smooch! Just to be safe." Without another word, they were together again, the kiss a flame neither wanted to go out. They sat like that for what felt like forever, taking in each other's warmth and love, sharing a kiss in the moonlight. Leon's hands clutched at Byakuya's suit jacket and pulled him close as he leaned backwards to lay completely flat on the futon. Togami naturally settled above him, both of his legs bringing Leon into a sort of straddling position as they hooked underneath the other's thighs and lifted them. Byakuya brushed his thumb along the side of Leon's face and he tilted his head for a better angle.  
They broke away, breathing short and heavier than before. "Sorry, but I gotta laugh- how did we end up positioned like this?"  
Byakuya looked down. He hadn't quite realized himself what they had been doing. A deep red darkened his cheeks, and Leon laughed again. "Hey, don't worry! We're the only ones in here. We don't gotta follow any sorta rules." He outstretched his hand and caressed the side of Togami's face; the other practically nuzzled into his palm. "Are you positively sure?"  
Leon nodded definitively. "Yeah. I'm sure, babe."  
Hearing the pet name, a wave of warmth flowed through every vein in Byakuya's body, and he had to keep himself from gasping. Instead, he stared with a dumbfounded expression as Leon smirked knowingly. Togami brought himself forward, hovering only a few inches away from Leon's face as he uttered, "Oh, you know what you did, don't you, Kuwata-"  
Togami was met with a cute little laugh, which was quickly hushed by another kiss. This was different than the previous kisses. It was nearly frenzied, and was filled with much more of an unbridled passionate energy. Leon's hands sat on either side of the other's face, keeping him there as if he was afraid he'd leave. Togami allowed himself a few seconds to breathe, still staring down at the redhead beneath him. "Leon, can we-"  
"Yes, get back to fuckin' kissing me..!" Leon threw his head up and straight back into another kiss. Byakuya pushed his glasses up and off his head, deftly folding them with one hand and letting them fall a few inches to the ground next to the futon. "Don't step on them when you get up, got it?"  
"Mhm..!"  
Leon's hands settled on the back of Togami's neck and head, an attempt to keep them as pressed together as possible. On the other hand, Byakuya was allowing himself to roam. He'd felt up the sides of Leon's thighs and the frame of his body, but was slowly working his way underneath the baseball star's shirt. The chilled feeling of his long, delicate fingers against his skin sent fireworks shooting up Leon's spine, and he murmured, "Fuck..." straight into the kiss.  
There he goes with the sweet-sounding swearing. Byakuya couldn't help but grow desperate to hear the utterance again. He sat up and left Leon a whiny, panting mess to start and take off his belt. "Come onnnnnn~"  
"Don't get yourself in a twist, hold on." The haze of his heat clouded his judgement, making it hard to focus on what he was doing. He could feel Leon moving against his lower half, attempting to find any sort of friction he could. His hand slipped from his belt a few times in his hurry, and when he'd finally gotten the short end out of the loop...  
'We don't need no... education...'  
'We don't need no thought control...'  
Leon groaned in exasperation and jostled himself, reaching towards his back pocket and taking out his phone. "God fucking... what does he need?!" He set his phone against his ear, looking up at Togami to roll his eyes.  
"Heeeeey, how's it going?"  
"Kind of a bad time, man..!"  
"Ehhh? I was just calling to tell you that Taka's heading back over to pick up some ice. I gave him my key, but he'll probably knock. Goody-two-shoes and all that..."  
"Leon, someone just knocked on the door."  
"...But he might not wait for a response, so don't be surprised if there's suddenly a cutie in the room." As Mondo was talking, Leon could hear the door opening. Byakuya leaned to the side, peeking around the corner to see who was coming in. "Mondo, why wouldn't you call me sooner?!"  
"What? You said you guys weren't gonna mess around, so I figured it was okay!"  
"Well, shit changes, dude-!"  
"Oh."  
Byakuya froze in place and a shout came from the doorway. "Oh my goodness! My most heartfelt apologies, I was under the assumption that this wouldn't be the situation when I arrived-"  
"I'll talk to you later, he's here." Leon let out a heavy sigh, hung up the phone, and craned his neck to look back at Taka, who had turned himself around to face the door with his arms glued to his sides. "It's fine, you didn't know... Just get the damn ice." He pinched the bridge of his nose and pursed his lips, then murmured, "I shouldn't have expected an uninterrupted night," which prompted a laugh from Byakuya. "I kind of figured something like this might've happened... why don't we move over to your bed while we wait? I'm sure Mondo wouldn't want us to do anything where he sleeps."  
Taka's authoritative voice sounded from the kitchen, where he was busy trying to rearrange the contents of the freezer to reach a bag of ice. "He most certainly would not enjoy it! Hygiene is a very important thing to consider when partaking in sexual activity..."  
Leon choked on his spit. "Taka-"  
"Have you ensured that you have everything you need for this night? Condom, lubricant, desired toys?"  
Byakuya stood up, a wave of embarrassment washing over him as he moved over to Leon's bed. "We'll be fine, Ishimaru, I'm sure we've got a grip on what's happening. Would you mind leaving?"  
"Oh, of course! I wouldn't want to be present when the fornicatio-"  
"TAKA." Leon had gotten up and was watching Ishimaru put on his shoes with a slowly growing temper.  
"I apologize. Stay safe! Goodnight, Byakuya-kun, goodnight, Kuwata-kun!"  
And with that, Kiyotaka gave a wave and slipped out the door.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that..." He shuffled over to where Togami was seated and promptly sat himself down sideways in the other's lap. Byakuya was pleasantly surprised by the action, but it did make him feel awfully flustered. How could Leon be so cool and calm after that..? He took in the sight of the star on his lap, and his heart instantly began to beat in his throat. "It's... It's okay, I don't mind." He couldn't help but to run his hand down Leon's front, remembering the feeling of every square inch underneath from when he'd felt before. Leon cocked a brow. "Are you sure you didn't get too thrown off by it? He was being super damn awkward about it..."  
"I assure you, it's fine, can we just please continue our bout of... what did you call it- solidifying our feelings?" Byakuya met Leon's gaze with an almost desperate expression in his eyes. He'd never admit nor blatantly show that, in that moment, he was needy, but it was wordlessly clear to the other. The redhead snorted, wrapping his head around the back of Byakuya's head to bring him closer. "Of course. Wouldn't want ya to be all wishy-washy in your feelings, hm?" Leon, with a cocky smirk, pressed his lips against Togami's and felt himself almost immediately fall into bliss. The sensation of Byakuya's hands making their way to his shoulders to push off the white jacket he wore riddled Leon's skin with goosebumps. He obliged, sitting up and allowing the coat to fall to the floor so that it wouldn't get in the way later on. As he leaned into Togami's hold, one hand went to the side of his face while the other slid along the inside of Byakuya's thigh, eliciting a quiet, shaky breath from him. Leon laughed, breaking apart to tease, "Whaaaat~? Are you sensitive down there or something? Can't imagine why..."  
This was met with a disgruntled stare, followed by Togami swiftly twirling Leon's goatee around his finger and forcing the cocky bastard back in. His other hand gave Leon a taste of his own medicine and ran up and down the inside of his thigh, tantalizingly close to brushing against the sweet spot each time. At one particularly teasing stroke, Leon bit down on Togami's lower lip as if to say 'stop that', and his bite was responded to with a small groan, giving into the temptation and giving Leon what he wanted. His hand cupped the space between the other's legs, groping at what he felt underneath the fabric. He felt Leon's mouth turn up into a smile, and couldn't help but to mimic his expression. He drew close to Leon's ear and in a low voice, he questioned, "Do you like that? Just being teased?"  
"Mm. Shut uuuuup..." Leon gently pushed Togami's face away from him, nibbling on his upturned lips and trying to stifle his desperate wriggling. "Pleaaaaaaaase~" His back arched and he made it onto his side, pressing his face into Byakuya's chest as he whined, his legs instinctively pressing themselves together as if to stop the lingering, non-fulfilling feeling of the hand against his crotch. "Well, I can't quite reach where you want me to, now can I? How do you expect me to pleasure you when I can't even reach?"  
"Hng... fair point..." He frowned and looked off. Togami, with a smug smile, wrapped his arms underneath the man on his lap and hefted him against the wall at the head of the bed, shoving his hand past the belts hanging from Leon's waist and first undoing the button of his jeans, then pinching at the zipper and tugging it down. Leon, with a small smile, questioned, "Jesus fuck, you're really ready for this, huh..?"  
"You're the one who continues to be a tease."  
"You got me there, babes. Hold on, though..." Leon suddenly leaned forward, setting his arms on each of Togami's shoulders as he fell into him. He gave a short kiss, one that Byakuya was obviously displeased by with how he groaned for Leon to come back, but the redhead was long gone. He forced Togami towards the edge of the bed by the waistline of his pants, pulled down at the slacks until they were off his legs and sitting on the floor, then promptly put his mouth to where it counted. He had to stifle a laugh at the underwear Togami wore, as he certainly wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't too hard to ignore when the only thing he could hear was low moans from above him. He spared a glance up, and was delighted to see that Byakuya had his eyes squeezed shut, obviously trying to not completely crumble under the sensuality of Leon's gestures. Alas, this sense of stability didn't last long, as when Leon displaced the undergarment, Togami braced himself and preemptively set his hand in Leon's hair. "Someone's getting jumpyy~!"  
"Sh-shut up. Just blow me already, stop it with the teasing..!"  
"Uh-uh-uh..! No way, dude~ I love seeing you gettin' all worked up... You look so pretty when you're flustered, hehe."  
"God damnit, this isn't a joke, Leon..." Byakuya squinted down at him, a disapproving frown. "Fine! Fine. Finnne." Without much of a warning, Leon took Togami into his mouth, showing off his lack of a gag reflex as he forced himself down the complete length before him. The mixture of confusion, surprise, and pleasure that culminated into one moan filled Leon with pride. Byakuya had doubled over, clutching at the hair between his fingers. "Why are you so handsome for such a pain," he hissed. Leon shrugged in response, lifting his head and dragging his piercing-studded tongue across Togami's skin. His hand followed his mouth, fondling Byakuya's member tenderly as he gazed at his work with a sparkle in his eyes. "I'm just doing what you want, baby~" He gave Togami a playful wink, only getting a begrudging moan in return. Byakuya's legs were nearly to the point of trembling, and he had to restrain himself from having his way with Leon. He twisted his hand in his tousled red hair, causing him to whimper quietly.  
Byakuya, amused by the positive reaction he got, smirked. "Don't forget who's in charge." The change in his tone for the more dominant side sent a wave of heat running through Leon's body, and he found himself falling victim to its sultriness. He gave Togami an almost drunken grin; while still toying with him, said, "Why don't you help me remember~?"  
Their minds went to the same place almost instantaneously. Leon got to his feet, ripping his shirt from his torso, then threw himself against Togami again, whose hands found their way to Leon's waist, deftly tore his belt from its loops, then slammed him to the mattress and pinned his wrists above his head, leaving him helpless. He stared Leon down with a deadpan expression as his fingers stroked down his front, slipping effortlessly into his briefs. Leon pursed his lips, but they quivered as he attempted to maintain eye contact with Byakuya.  
This failed.  
**Dramatically**.  
And oh, how sweet it was for Togami to watch him crack.  
At first, Leon simply allowed himself to move to try and create more motion, but this quickly devolved into quiet swearing, then into pants and pleas, spluttering and frantic for more stimulation. Byakuya watched Leon's chest rise and fall with every breath, sweat condensating along his brow and chest. "Please- Togami, I'm asking you, p-please..!"  
"Be an attention whore. Beg for more."  
"I-I am~! I need it- a-aH~! FUCK..!" Leon's breath hitched in his throat, and his back arched as Togami went from simply teasing the length to giving a proper handjob. His hand, frozen compared to the heat of Leon's skin, pumped along, and he relished in the unbridled expletives that left his mouth. "Hey. Leon. Look at me." Watery grey eyes met his, wordlessly pleading for something even he didn't know. "Tell me what you'd like. What do you want, Leon?" In response, he got a small, timid "You..."  
Byakuya's heart skipped a beat at just how cutely he had said that, but he nodded. He released Leon's wrists, sitting up to finally completely disrobe. He unbuttoned the tie around his neck, holding it between his fingers as he shrugged his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt.  
Leon could only look on with a sort of love-stricken awe as Byakuya tossed his clothes off to the side. His skin was so pale and smooth... He reached up a hand to drift his fingers across the other's midriff. Everything about him flowed together so smoothly and worked together effortlessly. Togami chuckled, positioning himself between Leon's legs as he asked, "Why are you so entranced?" Leon shook his head. "I dunno, how the hell do you manage to be attractive at literally all times, hm?" As Togami leaned forward onto his forearms to draw nearer to the other, he felt himself smile lovingly. "I could say the same to you."  
"Heheh~ C'mere, ya bastard..." Leon lifted his hands to Togami's flushed cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Just as before, they melted into each other's touch. Byakuya pressed the pads of his fingers against the underside of one of Leon's thighs, pressing it up and out as he deliberately pushed himself into the other. He could feel Leon's body tense and shake at the sudden presence and pleasure, most notably in how he got close to biting Togami's tongue off. "Are you okay..?"  
"Mhm, ju-just... keep going. Keep going, okay..? I'm-I'm just a bit noisy..." Leon gave a quick smooch and followed his reassurance up with, "So don't fuckin' mind me, aight?" Byakuya nodded, taking this as an opportunity to push farther. His hips chose a steady, slow pace after a moment, one with which Leon was obviously in heaven from. With every thrust, Togami hit a sweet spot, and the sight of him looming just above where he laid was heavenly alone. "H-hey... go a bit- _shit_ \- go a bit faster..."  
"Noted." Byakuya followed as he was told, quickening the speed at which he thrusted. The increase in speed was immediately met with a visceral reaction from Leon, who craned his head back and let out a long string of swears and dug his nails into Byakuya's shoulders. " _FfUCK~!_ Ju-just like thAT~!" Leon's breath was hot and wet as he gasped into the night air; his responses only grew louder and more desperate as Togami silenced his own moans and planted kisses trailing down Leon's neck, making sure every single one left a dark mark that was bound to bruise. They had found their peak of pleasure. Using the same method as before, Togami pulled on Leon's beard and hovered less than an inch away from the other's face. His other hand stayed on the mattress to steady himself as he roughened his lovemaking, the driving force from his hips shaking the entire frame of the bed. Leon's eyes grew watery again, and at this point, he grew damn near close to hyperventilating with how shallow his breaths were. Byakuya, on the other hand, was taking the sight in with great pride, murmuring praises to Leon every so often about how well he was doing. Slowly but surely, however, he could feel tension building in his body, and this led to his own panting. Leon, with a nod, managed to spastic, messy, "Fu... fuuuuck..! I- g-go~! FuCK~!" Togami's fingers laced together with Leon's and he pushed all that he had left into a final stretch.  
Someone wouldn't be walking tomorrow.  
Practically screaming at this point, Leon couldn't contain himself. He threw his head back and absolutely lost it, calling out for Togami before climaxing, his cum jetting out to splatter his chest. He clenched his fists and stared into the blue of Togami's eyes. "K-keep going~! HnN~! Fuck- _fuCK_!" Leon's expressions bore themselves into Byakuya's mind, blending together to create a collage of bliss. His eyelids fluttered shut, his head craned up to the ceiling, and the knot in his stomach came undone without warning. He, with one more burst of energy, slammed himself into Leon, milking every single moment of his orgasm. Leon took his hands back and reached them up shakily towards Byakuya, bringing him into an embrace to come down from the high he'd just been through. He buried his face into Byakuya's neck, trying to imprint this moment into his memory, where they laid there in each other's arms, unsure of what to say.  
Leon broke the silence. "Hey... Togami..."  
"Hm..?" Byakuya hummed into the side of Leon's head, planting kisses into the fiery hair. "Can you stay over tonight..? I wanna wake up right next to you~!" He grinned, rubbing the other's back. "Of course I will. It's too late, anyhow. But even regardless of that, I share the same sentiment. It would be nice." He patted Leon with a smile, then sat up. "Should I go and get something to clean with?"  
"That would be kickass~! Wouldja mind?"  
"No, I wouldn't. You're in no state to walk, anyhow."  
"What?! Not true. I could run so many laps right now!"  
"Then _do_ it."  
"..." Leon crossed his arms. "Nah. Too tired."  
"Mhm, I bet that's the reason why." Togami copied Leon's quaint facescrunch, patted his thigh, then got up from the bed. He leaned over- to which Leon whistled at- and picked up Leon's shirt, tossing it over his head. This is what couples do, right? Seemed simple enough... Leon's shirt was too big for himself, but just the right size for Togami. A faint smile tugged at his lips and went over to the futon, picked up his glasses, and slid them on. He looked over to Leon, who had propped himself up on his elbow on his side, and who also gave Togami a wink as soon as he looked over.  
He took a breath, then blew a kiss the best he could before walking off to the bathroom. Due to his little escapade in the room a while ago, he knew where to look. He plucked a few wipes from a container and cleaned himself off, then took another and walked back out to Leon, who was now sitting with his back to the wall. He tossed it over, then climbed into the bed next to him. Leon wiped at his midsection, balled up the wipe, then threw it across the room and into the trash can as if it was nothing. He set his head on Byakuya's shoulder. "You like that shirt? I got it forever ago."  
"I recall you wearing it in high school. And yes, I do. Why is it so big?"  
"That's what she said, and uhhh..." Leon sighed. "I thought I'd grow more, be at least your height."  
"I prefer that you're this size, though."  
"Huuuh? Wouldn't you have liked it better if I was some tall buff dude?"  
Togami quickly shook his head. "Of course not! I wouldn't change anything about you, Leon."  
"Mmm... Tha's nice..." Leon's words slurred a bit together, laced with sleepiness. "Do you want to lie down, my prince..? It's getting awfully late." Togami looked down tenderly at the man whose head was on his shoulder. Leon nodded, a little giddy from the pet name. "That'd be nice..."  
"Alright." Byakuya and Leon made their way beneath the jumbled blanket on the bed and Leon had his arm wrapped around the other almost instantly. He smiled. "Can I say somethin'?"  
"What is it?"  
"You're really pretty, y'know that..? Coulda mistaken you for some type of god when you were getting undressed. Shit was kinda fuckin' magical, heheh~" Leon blinked at almost a snail's pace and a yawn followed closely after. "It's nice you think that. Thank you. How about we try to sleep for now? You can praise me all you want in the morning." Byakuya brushed his knuckles along Leon's jaw. The redhead nodded and shut his eyes, falling asleep with a kiss on the forehead being the last thing he felt for the night. Togami reached over the edge of the bed and managed to fish up his underwear, which he slipped back on as a precaution to anyone coming in when morning broke. He gazed at Leon for a few minutes, letting himself smile at the sight of the sleeping beauty, then took off his glasses and set them off on the side table.  
He laid down, facing Leon, and layed his arm around his waist before setting their foreheads together. The scent of Leon and his sheets comforted him, and the steady breathing accompanying the sleeping boy was like music to his ears.  
He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Intrusion!

The sun permeated Byakuya's sleep, its rays gently pulling him out of his rest. He opened his eyes and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He wiped the sleep from his eyes with a yawn, then turned his head to look at the man he'd woken up next to.  
He looked so... peaceful.  
Settling onto his other side to face Leon, Togami brushed a lock of red hair behind his ear, then pulled Leon closer to his chest, curling his head down to plant a kiss on the top of the other's head. His nose crinkled up a little. Leon needed to shower properly. He'd mentioned having showered yesterday after he was dismissed from practice, but it was rushed and they'd been more than a bit passionate last night...  
Togami nibbled on his lip, contemplating what to do.  
"Hey... Leon..." He rubbed the side of Leon's arm, trying to see how close he was to being awake. Leon grumbled and mumbled in his slumber, lazily lifting a hand and almost hitting Byakuya in the face before swatting down as if he was trying to shut off an old alarm clock. "Gh, hey, watch it-" Byakuya ducked to miss the swatting, and eventually managed to catch Leon's arm. Leon responded by taking a gentle hold of Byakuya's shirt, burying his face in the other's chest and murmuring something about it being warm.  
Byakuya let out a sigh, a smile crossing his face. He laid back down, wrapping his arms around Leon to hold him lovingly.  
He felt himself drift in and out of sleep as he laid there.  
Time passed faster than they realized. A knock on the dorm door startled both of them to the point where Leon shouted a quaint "FUCK!" Byakuya got up from the bed and tossed Leon the dress shirt he'd had on yesterday, then slipped back into his own trousers. "Stay under the covers, I'll get the door." Leon nodded and quipped, "I doubt I'd be able to get up anyways, eheh-" Byakuya rolled his eyes as he suppressed a smirk. He opened the door with a raised brow. "Hello?"  
He was met with someone he hadn't seen in a long while.  
Not like he'd ever taken the time to interact with him, though.  
Kazuichi Souda wasn't the most... appealing person for his tastes.  
Nor was he the best with social interactions, as exemplified by the awkward silence that settled between the two as Kazuichi blankly stared at Byakuya with his jaw dropped.  
"What do you want? Close your mouth."  
"J-jeez! Don't tell me what to do, man... I was here to see if Leon was up for practice! We had it scheduled for today, but like-" He set a hand on the brim of his baseball cap and turned the hat around, a flustered red filling his cheeks. "We could totally fuckin' reschedule if you two are... ya know." Souda pressed the tips of his pointer fingers together in a suggestive gesture. Byakuya rolled his eyes. "No, we aren't doing that. Where's your third member? Isn't there a girl?"  
"Yeeeeeeeah." Kazuichi looked to either side, looking out for Ibuki. "Actually, I dunno where she went. I think she said somethin' about going an' getting Fuyuhiko? I didn't know he went here, though, I thought it was just Peko..."  
From in the dorm, Leon piped up, "Bro, I don't think she'd ever be too far from him!"  
Souda shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll find out..."  
Another awkward quiet grew. Leon shuffled around in the room, throwing on basketball shorts while Togami stood in the doorway, his arms crossed while he stared at Kazuichi with scrutiny. Finally, Leon hobbled towards the door, trying his best to not show how sore he was, and set one of his hands on Togami's hip while using the other to wave Kazuichi inside. "Why wouldn't ya let him in, huh? C'mon, bro!" He pulled Togami out of the doorway and Kazuichi sheepishly shuffled inside, letting his untied gym shoes fall off near the door before taking a seat on the futon. Leon followed Kazuichi, flopping down on the other end with a grin. "Did I seriously forget about practice..?"  
"Yeah. Don't sweat it, though! We still gotta find our drummer..."  
"Has the firecracker still not given us a solid 'yes'?"  
"Nah... He keeps sayin' stuff like he's got no time or whatever, but we allllways see him walkin' around on dates with Peko."  
"Well, I mean, that's his choice. Besides, they're cute as all hell. Just let 'em vibe, I guess."  
"You think he'll ever come around?"  
"I'm sure if Ibuki convinced Peko that he should join us, she'd convince Fuyuhiko with like, no fuckin' problem."  
"Mmmmhmm..." Leon casted a glance towards Togami, who was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand. Kazuichi followed his focus with a shit-eating grin. "So! You two are like, a thing now, riiiight?! Ugh, that's so cool! I wish I could bag someone who's awesome... Anyways, whatever. Have you guys gone out or something?" He crossed his legs and leaned forward, looking back and forth between Leon and Byakuya. Togami looked up from his phone with a small shake to his head. "No, this is a... recent development." He cleared his throat in a bit of embarrassment, looking towards the door.  
Kazuichi raised a brow. "Whhaaaaaaat?! So y'all just-"  
Leon interrupted his thought by tossing a pillow at his head. "You don't gotta bring it up! It just happened, aight?"  
Kazuichi snickered. "I knew I could expect it from you, but from him?"  
"Hey, don't come for my ass like that, I wasn't ever that much of a player!"  
"Ehh, y'might wanna think about that agaaaain! I remember a few times when you-"  
" _ShudDUP_!"  
Byakuya sighed and stood up as he heard an enthusiastic knock come from the door while the two idiots bickered. He tucked the front of Leon's shirt into his pants and opened the door to not only Ibuki, but Peko and Fuyuhiko, as well.  
Oh, this was so many people...  
Of course, Ibuki had already started poking and prying at him, her curiosity instantly piqued by him simply being there and in the state that he was.  
He groaned and let the three of them inside, trying to block out the increasing pestering from the rocker. He finally gave up and pointed wordlessly at Leon and Souda, who were now greeting the couple who had come inside, and Ibuki scampered off to join them.  
He awkwardly sidled back towards the bed and sat back down, burying himself in his phone. He had absolutely no desire to interact with anyone in the group, save for Leon. Talking to so many loudmouths at once... it was draining.  
Too many braincells would be lost.  
"Hey! Byakuya! Ibuki has a question!"  
He looked up with a raised brow as the room got eerily silent. He looked around, mildly concerned. "What is it? Don't tell me it's something stupid..."  
"When did you first wanna kiss Leon?!"  
"Gh-! Where did that come from?!" Byakuya turned off his phone and gave Ibuki a cold stare.  
She shrugged.  
"Dunno! But now Ibuki wants to know! We can see little love marks on the subject's neck," she pranced over to Leon and pointed at the tiny bruises, "SoooOoooooOo! You've obviously wanted to kiss him for a looong time, otherwise you would've just smoochy-smooched him on the lips!"  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, mister Byakuya?" She clasped her hands together and gave him puppy dog eyes.  
A beat passed.  
He sighed. "I can't pinpoint it. It's not like any of you would know, anyways, you're not in the same class as us, and it was a while ago. The feeling was there for a few weeks, but faded away up until recently."  
Leon's eyes widened. "Y-you mean you liked me in high school?"  
Byakuya met his gaze and gave him a nod. "Only for a short amount of time. But I still wanted to kiss you."  
"Dude, I was like, super fuckin' straight back then. You had a crush on me when I was kissin' Sayaka every fuckin' second?!"  
"Yes." Byakuya looked off to the side. "It hurt, I can admit. That's part of the reason why I forced myself to cut you out of my life. I thought about you too much." With an embarrassed, small smirk, be continued, "It was to the point where I'd daydream while attending meetings."  
Leon was left speechless. He chuckled, face flushing a lovely red. "I was that attractive or somethin'..?"  
Byakuya nodded again. "You can say that. The next point in time I wanted to kiss you was.." He set his hand on the side of his face, the tip of his pointer finger pushing up his glasses. "Yesterday."  
Leon swooned. He fell backwards and Kazuichi caught him, both of them being dramatic about what Byakuya had just said.  
Fuyuhiko looked surprised. "So you two had little to no contact for _years_ , and then all of a sudden, by whatever fuckin' luck you were given, y'both got horny for each other at the same time?"  
Byakuya gave him a stern glare. "Don't say it like that."  
Fuyuhiko threw his hands up. "Just saying! Of course, things happen how they'll happen, but..." He looked over at Leon, who was now being a goofball and acting faint while Ibuki fanned him with her hands and Kazuichi dramatically mourned him. "Jus' be careful, you got it? Your feelings go away again, don't be an asshole. I'll kill you if you break his heart." Peko set a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him be. They're happy. Leon." Leon shot his head up and stared at her with wide eyes, Kazuichi and Ibuki doing the same like peas in a pod. "Why don't you get dressed, and I can drive you all to Souda's fraternity house?" Leon took a minute to process what she'd asked, then looked over to Byakuya. "You cool with that?"  
"Yes, of course..? You should probably shower before you go, though."  
"Eh. I'll jus' throw on extra deodorant."  
Everyone else shot each other looks. Fuyuhiko spoke up. "Nah, I'm not sitting in a car with you and eighteen fuckin' layers of AXE, get your ass in the shower and pray 'n hope to god we don't trash the place." Leon sighed, but begrudgingly sulked to the bathroom after getting a shirt and jeans from his dresser.  
As soon as the door shut, everyone's gaze went back to Byakuya as had happened before. "What? Why are you all giving me that look?"  
The four upperclassmen sat down on the futon across from him. "So, dude. Thing is... we gotta tell you the shit Leon's told us. Just a heads up as to what you can like... do."  
"The fuck are you being so awkward for, Kazu?!"  
"Hey, don't chew me out, I'm not good with serious spontaneous stuff like this! I didn't even know that this would actually happen!"  
Togami grew mildly concerned once again. "What're you going on about?"  
Ibuki beamed. "Leon's had a biiiiiiiiiig, biiiig crush on you for a while! He's told Ibuki many, many secrets. And the rest of them, too." She pointed towards the other three. "We wanna give you details! Ultimate Mechanic, Musician, Swordswoman, and Yakuza we are no longer! Ultimate Wingwomen and Wingmen time!"  
Byakuya tilted his head to the side, considering the offer.  
This is what he'd wanted from the very start, right? And his search for information had landed him here.  
So maybe digging deeper would lead to an even closer connection with Leon.  
He'd like that very much.  
Byakuya looked up and met Ibuki's stare. "I'm listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super long pause! I've been working on a Fangan on Instagram called Robot Jock Takeover! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
